Mal de toi
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Aux enfers, la vie reprend tant bien que mal son cours sans Hadès. Néanmoins, pour l'un des spectres, les choses sont bien plus dures. Sylphide, contaminé par Valentine, souffre d'un mal incurable : L'amour. Un amour d'autant plus douloureux qu'il ne semble pas partagé... Sylphide x Valentine.


Salut

Cet OS, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, est cadeau pour ma petite Tsu sur le couple Sylphide / Valentine.

Commencé pour la féliciter pour son bac et son entrée à l'université.

Mon inspiration m'a quelque peu désertée, mais le voici enfin.

Un OS cadeau pour ma petite Titanic est en cours d'écriture.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Mal de toi**

Lorsque je reprends conscience, ma première pensée va vers toi... Mon amour. Toi qui ignore tout de mes sentiments... Cela, avant même la surprise d'être en vie... Avant même notre seigneur Hadès et ces maudits chevaliers d'Athéna qui veulent lui nuire... Je suis en vie, alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! Je peux encore les stopper ! Je peux encore venger ta mort ! J'ouvre les yeux mais le résultat est le même. Je suis aveugle. Ma conscience soudain vacille, panique, à mesure que les souvenirs la submergent... Je suis mort !

Est-ce le choc de cette nouvelle ? Mais je ne me souviens pas de m'être évanoui. Si toutefois on peut parler d'évanouissement lorsque l'on est mort. Des coups précipités et une voix criarde me tirent de mes réflexions métaphysiques.

\- Debout ! Tous les spectres sont attendus dans la salle du trône.

Je grogne de mécontentement. Ne peut-on pas me laisser être mort en paix... Après tout, à quoi bon puisque nous avons perdu... Une pensée me frappe soudainement en même temps que la lance du garde. Et si nous n'avions pas perdu cette fois...

\- Magne-toi ! Me hurle le soldat comme si j'étais l'un de ses sous-fifres. T'es convoqué maintenant et pas à la saint Glinglin !

J'ouvre les yeux tranquillement... En souriant. J'étends mon cosmos empoisonné avec délectation. Le garde, encore inconscient de ce qui l'attend, me nargue de son air supérieur, de cette façon de dire "alors le macchabé ! Trop bête pour rester en vie... Moi j'ai survécu !" Je le fixe avec sérénité tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Il a enfin compris... Mais il est trop tard. Il ne peut plus fuir. Ses orbes se révulsent. La main à la gorge, il ouvre la bouche, cherchant en vain de l'oxygène tandis que son autre main se tend vers moi dans un râle pathétique. Il s'écroule enfin, figé dans la mort. Je me lève de la paillasse où l'on m'a couché, vêtu d'une simple tunique noire.

\- Eh bien c'est chose faite. Nous sommes maintenant à égalité, ironisé-je, en enjambant le cadavre.

Je sors du dortoir miteux des gardes pour me rendre au palais. Il me tarde de revoir notre seigneur Hadès... Il me tarde surtout de te revoir toi... Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle, tous sont déjà là. Non... finalement, je ne suis pas le dernier. Un jeune spectre dont je ne souviens plus du nom me double en me bousculant.

\- Pardon seigneur Sylphide, fait-il effrayé tandis qu'il se rajuste à la hâte.

Il va s'agenouiller avec les autres, suivi de Cube qui affiche un sourire concupiscent. Inutile de demander la raison de leur retard. J'observe le garçon un instant, il semble avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu moins. Il a l'air de chercher nerveusement quelqu'un. Son regard se fixe enfin sur Eaque, puis va de Cube indifférent au juge. Les souvenirs affluent de nouveau avec dégoût. Je me souviens de lui maintenant. Kenett de l'Upiri, l'étoile terrestre de la cause, Cube m'en avait parlé. Notre seigneur Hadès l'a recruté pour remplacer Raybould* et l'innocent s'était laissé convaincre qu'il monterait plus vite en grade et se ferait favorablement remarquer par notre dieu bien aimé contre quelques faveurs aux bonnes personnes.

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule et lui souffle mentalement : retrouve-moi dans mes quartiers, ce soir à 22h et ne soit pas en retard. Je sais parfaitement que c'est l'heure à laquelle Cube s'amuse habituellement avec lui. Ce que j'ai en tête me répugne, mais il doit apprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'aperçois enfin l'objet de ma convoitise. Tu es là, au côté de Messire Rhadamanthe. Tu rayonnes comme toujours... Tu le regardes avec tant d'amour... Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ainsi ?

\- Tu es en retard, me tance froidement notre seigneur de Whyvern alors que je me place à vos côtés.

\- Pardon mon seigneur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Tu me lances un regard à la dérobée. Ton expression est indéchiffrable. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne suis pas ton rival... Si tu savais... Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi depuis ce jour maudit où Dohko m'a éveillé aux véritables sentiments. C'est trop douloureux, alors je reporte mon attention vers le trône. La joie de revoir notre seigneur Hadès pansera un moment les plaies de mon âme.

Nous baissons tous la tête en signe de respect et de soumission lorsque que les dieux jumeaux entrent dans la pièce. Ils sont accompagnés d'un être dissimulé sous un grand manteau noir qui ne laisse rien transparaître de son apparence, au point que la capuche semble vide. Cependant l'aura qu'il dégage est terrifiante et... Ce n'est pas celle de notre seigneur Hadès. Néanmoins, je n'ose relever la tête pour le chercher tant le cosmos sombre est écrasant.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons une fois plus été vaincus par Athéna et ses chevaliers... Hélas, reprit Hypnos après une courte pause. Notre seigneur Hadès n'est plus. Son enveloppe charnelle a été détruite.

Un brouhaha coléreux se répand dans les rangs, vite stoppé par la voix d'outre-tombe de l'inconnu.

\- SILENCE ! Clame-t-il, glacial.

Le calme sitôt revenu, Rhadamanthe questionne d'un ton neutre.

\- Non pas que je veuille vous contredire seigneur Hypnos mais cela ne se peut... Le seigneur Hadès est immortel. Même si son enveloppe est détruite, son âme...

\- Quand prendrons-nous notre revanche ? Coupe le seigneur Eaque avec enthousiasme. Devons-nous vraiment attendre deux cent ans ?

Thanatos les dévisagent avec mépris. S'il avait pu les pulvériser pour avoir osé s'adresser ainsi à son jumeau, il l'aurait fait avec délectation. Cependant, le dieu du sommeil ne paraît pas le moins du monde offensé. Bien au contraire, il sourit à ce qui à ses yeux, ne sont que des marques de dévotions envers notre dieu.

\- C'est exact Rhadamanthe, répond-t-il avec une douceur empreinte de tristesse. Hélas, l'âme de notre bien-aimé Hadès est trop meurtrie, trop épuisée pour pouvoir revenir pour l'instant. Il a besoin de repos. Et pour répondre à tes questions Eaque, il n'y aura pas de représailles. Un accord de paix a été signé avec la déesse. Qui plus est, en signe de bonne volonté, elle a obtenu de Zeus votre résurrection à tous. Mise à part cela, le fonctionnement du royaume ne changera pas. Jusqu'au retour de sa majesté, j'aurais en charge Elysion et Tartare ici présent, les enfers, mon cher frère fera le lien entre les deux.

Thanatos s'avance alors pour clore la réunion. Il déclare d'une voix froide.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Les juges suivez-nous.

Je regagne donc le tribunal avec toi pour y remettre de l'ordre selon les consignes de notre seigneur Rhadamanthe. Tu prends soin de ne pas me toucher, tu sais que je déteste cela. Mais c'était avant... Avant cette maudite Balance. Cette chaleur humaine qu'il m'a fait découvrir, je l'ai chérie juste avant de mourir. Aujourd'hui je la maudis. Ma peau, à nouveau brûle du désir de ton contact, se glace de ton absence. Mais comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec ce noble juge du Whyvern que tu adules depuis des siècles. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce chevalier me fasse ce cadeau empoisonné ? Jusque-là, je ne pensais qu'éprouver un désir charnel, mais lorsque nous fûmes réveillés pour cette dernière guerre, je compris que je ne désirais pas seulement ton corps. Je voulais et je veux aussi ton cœur.

\- Valentine ! Va à Caïna préparer notre retour. Il est probable que des serviteurs aient désertés. Vois ceux que tu peux récupérer et mets les au travail.

La voix du seigneur Rhadamanthe me fait sursauter. Occupé à te contempler tandis que tu discutais des dossiers en cours avec Rune, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas aperçu.

\- Bien mon seigneur, lui réponds-tu.

\- Et tu leur diras que je m'occuperai de leur cas demain à l'aube.

\- Bien mon seigneur.

Je te regarde sortir fièrement et reprendre mon travail. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus je demande.

\- Que voulaient les dieux jumeaux et... Tartare.

Je prononce ce denier nom avec un frisson d'angoisse. Ce cosmos dur, glacial qui semblait exprimer toute la souffrance des âmes torturées en son sein, est une expérience que je n'oublierai jamais.

\- Nous donner davantage de détails sur la situation, me répond Rhadamanthe d'un ton neutre sans même lever la tête de son rapport.

\- Notre seigneur Hadès... Commencé-je, sans parvenir à formuler l'inquiétude qui me tenaille.

Il a dû le percevoir car il me dévisage un instant avant de préciser.

\- Les dieux jumeaux maitrisent parfaitement la situation. Ils veillent sur notre seigneur Hadès jusqu'à son retour.

Je soupire intérieurement. Cela ne m'en apprend pas davantage et est loin de calmer mes craintes. Hélas, je devrais m'en contenter et m'estimer heureux qu'il ait daigné me répondre. Le reste de la journée se passe en silence. Rune et moi-même, assistés par deux étoiles terrestres temporairement assignés au tribunal remettons de l'ordre sous la houlette de Messire Rhadamanthe. Les jugements ne reprendront que dans quelques jours, lorsque Tartare aura plus d'emprise sur l'Hadès.

En fin d'après-midi, arrivent des visiteurs que je me serais bien passé de recevoir et encore plus d'escorter. Mais tels sont les ordres du juge, alors je me dois de m'y soumettre, même si je brûle d'envie d'écraser ce maudit Pégase et son air niais comme l'on écrase un nuisible. La déesse est également accompagné du chevalier de la vierge qui, au moins à la bien séance d'afficher une expression neutre, contrairement à l'autre sale gosse qui cherche à se montrer amical en souriant bêtement et en nous adressant des saluts de la main. D'ailleurs je l'ignore royalement alors qu'il essaie d'entamer une conservation amicale. L'avorton finit par se lasser et nous arrivons à destination en sans un mot.

Lorsque je referme la porte sur eux, avec un sourire satisfait en songeant à l'effet que le cosmos du seigneur Tartare produira sur ces cloportes, je ne peux m'empêche de m'attarder. Je sais que je ne devrais pas... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je veux savoir ce que la meurtrière de notre seigneur Hadès fait ici. Je me rapproche le plus possible de la porte pour écouter. De là, je ne peux entendre nos nouveaux maîtres, mais je perçois quelques brides de ce qu'elle dit.

\- ... Cela fait partie de l'accord... Leur résurrection...

\- ...

\- Zeus exige...

\- ...

\- Et Hadès ?... Faites...

La voix de la déesse est douce mais le ton est ferme. Le peu que j'entends n'a rien de rassurant. Hélas je dois interrompre mon écoute car un bruit de pas approche dans le couloir. De toute façon, je n'ai que trop tardé. Il est grand temps que je regagne le tribunal. A peine entré-je que Mon maître me réprimande froidement.

\- Cela fait la seconde fois aujourd'hui que tu t'attardes.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'excuser, une vague d'énergie me projette violemment contre le mur. Il ajoute tandis que je me redresse douloureusement.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise plus ou je me passerais de tes services.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur à cette idée. Eaque qui vient d'arriver lance en me détaillant avec gourmandise.

\- Eh bien donne-le-moi si tu n'en veux plus. J'ai des tas d'idées amusantes quant à son usage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je te prierais de ne pas y toucher. Il est encore vierge, déclare Messire de Whyvern d'une voix neutre en reprenant son travail.

\- Tiens donc ! S'exclame le Garuda. Dis plutôt que tu veux garder tes jouets pour toi tout seul !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tout de même, quel gâchis...

\- Eaque... Gronde mon seigneur.

\- Bon, bon, je n'insiste pas puisque tu préfères le dépuceler toi-même, s'amuse le maître d'Antinora. Mais tu me fileras quand même l'autre lorsqu'il ne t'amusera plus.

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer de honte. Je suis mortifié sous le coup de cette double humiliation. Et même triple, car je m'aperçois que je suis toujours assis au sol, dans une position qui n'est guère reluisante. Je relève les yeux de défi pour reprendre contenance, en vain. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu, avili, sous le regard de braise du Garuda. Ce n'est pourtant pas le pire. Je viens de m'apercevoir de ta présence. Tu me fixe de ce regard qui me tue chaque fois un peu plus. Et surtout... Tu n'as pas démenti ses propos. Je ne peux le supporter davantage, alors je détourne la tête.

\- Il est timide en plus. Comme c'est mignon ! Me nargue Eaque en tendant la main pour m'aider me relever. Allons, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir à ce nouvel affront, j'entends Messire Rhadamanthe ferme le registre d'un claquement exaspéré. Il repousse bruyamment la chaise pour quitter son bureau et je devine aisément les grimaces contenues de Rune. Sa voix claque comme un fouet alors qu'il passe devant moi.

\- Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Je me redresse prestement et vous emboîte le pas.

\- Timide et jaloux, me souffle le Garuda tandis que je passe près de lui.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Que sait-il au juste ? A-t-il remarqué mes sentiments pour toi ? Ou parlait-il simplement de ses sous-entendus dégoûtants ? Et s'il en parlait à mon seigneur Rhadamanthe... Je n'ose imaginer cette dernière hypothèse. Tout à mes inquiétudes, je n'aperçois que nous sommes arrivés à Caïna qu'en sentant le cosmos de notre maître s'intensifier dangereusement. Son regard froid me laisse présager une nouvelle punition. Que me prend-t-il à la fin ? Je l'ai encore déçu. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Que vas-tu penser de moi ? Ton regard se pose sur moi juste avant que l'onde de choc me jette à terre, plus douloureux encore que le cosmos du Whyvern... De la pitié ? Malgré la honte, je me relève pour faire face aux reproches avec une noblesse bien pâle à côté de celle dont tu fis preuve lorsque tu mourus de sa main.

\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Interviens-tu alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper de nouveau. Ces derniers événements nous ont tous perturbé. La disparition de notre seigneur Hadès... et puis... Vous savez comment est le seigneur Eaque...

Il te dévisage un instant, réfléchissant à tes paroles, puis finalement il se range à ton avis. Moi qui voulais me montrer aussi fort que toi... Et voilà que tu voles à mon secours ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste pour ça.

\- Soit ! Concède messire de Whyvern. Il est tard. Vous pouvez disposer. Demain Valentine me secondera au tribunal. Quant à toi, tu continueras à remettre de l'ordre ici.

Si tu voyais ton sourire ! Tu rayonnes de pouvoir enfin retravailler avec lui. J'aimerais te l'arracher pour qu'il cesse de me broyer les entrailles. Vous partez tous les deux me laissant à ma souffrance. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi en maudissant ces sentiments qui ne seront jamais partagé. Lorsque je franchis la porte de mes appartements un "Seigneur Sylphide" enthousiasme et servile m'accueille. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- J'étais à l'heure ! Me fait-il l'œil brillant

Ce n'est même pas un reproche à mon retard, juste un stupide besoin de reconnaissance.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous fasse mon seigneur ? Me demande-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Ou préférez-vous que je ne bouges pas pendant que vous me prenez dans cette pièce ?

A sa démarche, je devine qu'il est d'abord allé chez Cube. Le Duhallan n'a pas pu se passer de son jouet. Derrière cette façade d'assurance, je devine également sa peur. Comme je ne me décide pas à répondre, il se dévêt et s'accroupit pour glisser ses mains sous ma tunique. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas voir les hématomes. Le Cubain a marqué sa propriété. Est-il donc si ambitieux qu'il est prêt à se faire défoncer le cul par n'importe qui ? Malgré moi, je baisse les yeux sur lui. Sentant sans doute mon regard perplexe sur lui, il relève la tête et me lance en souriant joyeusement :

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis doué. Vous allez voir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, marmonné-je avec dégoût.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir ce corps transpirant d'innocence accroupi devant moi. Si je veux lui donner la cuisante leçon qu'il mérite, je ne dois penser qu'à sa débauche. Des images me reviennent alors. Celle d'un autre corps innocent... Maudite réminiscence. Je tente de les chasser. Mais alors que je sens ses mains moites et tremblantes sur mon sexe, démentant une fois de plus sa belle assurance, elles me reviennent de plein fouet. Je le repousse et me précipite dans la salle de bain. L'image que me renvoie le miroir me dégoûte. Les souvenirs m'assaillent à nouveau. A mon reflet se superpose celui du capitaine de la garde à l'époque où j'entrais au service de notre seigneur Hadès pour la première fois.

J'étais tombé dans un ravin en fuyant un beau père violent. À à peine 16 ans cela n'avait rien de glorieux mais j'avais toujours abhorré la violence. Le sang me faisait horreur. La mort approchait et je m'y étais résigné lorsqu'il apparut devant moi, d'une beauté incomparable. Ses profonds yeux bleus dont je ne pouvais me détacher étaient emplis de tristesse.

\- Je suis Hadès seigneur des enfers, se présenta-t-il.

\- Merci Seigneur Hadès, soufflais-je en tentant de m'agenouiller malgré la douleur de mes membres brisés.

Après un court silence de surprise, il me fit signe de ne pas bouger et demanda.

\- Je ne t'effraye donc pas ?

\- Non mon seigneur, répondis-je tristement. L'homme que mon père traitait comme un frère l'a assassiné avec la complicité de ma mère, il y a maintenant quatre ans. Le peu d'amour maternel qu'elle éprouve à mon endroit a sauvé ma vie et ma vertu. Mais mon existence est devenue un enfer depuis ce jour funeste. Alors la mort est pour moi une délivrance que je vous remercie de m'accorder si promptement.

\- Ne souhaites-tu pas venger ton père ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

\- A quoi bon ? Cela ne le ramènera pas.

\- Pour son honneur ?

\- Mon père ne s'est nullement déshonoré, m'écriais-je avant de me souvenir effaré que je m'adressais à un dieu.

Je m'excusais humblement et reprenais.

\- Ces lâches, l'ont assassiné durant son sommeil...

\- Et le tien ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai pu sauver mon père. Je n'ai pu me soustraire aux coups que je reçois chaque jour depuis, qu'en m'enfuyant tel un couard. Alors je ne mérite nul honneur, fis-je en détournant la tête honteux.

Je sentis sa main me caresser les cheveux et la joue avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas glacée comme je m'y attendais mais douce et chaude comme celle de mon père. Il l'arrêta sous mon menton et me contraint à le regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux était toujours triste mais son sourire était si lumineux que je ne pus que le lui rendre de façon bien pâle.

\- Qu'y pouvais-tu ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Selon moi, il n'est nul déshonneur pour eux car ils sont désarmés face à la souillure. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour une étoile céleste telle que toi. Je trouve qu'il serait vraiment dommage de mourir aussi bêtement alors qu'un destin hors du commun t'attend.

\- Étoile céleste ? Demandais-je surpris par une telle appellation.

\- Oui, viens avec moi Sylphide du Basilic, étoile céleste de la victoire et je ferais de l'enfant égaré un homme accompli.

Je réalisais alors qu'il me tendait la main en souriant. Dans son regard, l'amour avait remplacé la tristesse. Je la pris et fermais les yeux pour savourer sa chaleur. La douleur disparaissait à mesure qu'elle se propageait dans mon corps.

\- Ouvre les yeux et relève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Je m'exécutais, et tandis qu'il confiait à un serviteur le soin de me montrer mes appartements et de m'y installer avec le confort dû à mon rang, je me jurais de tout faire pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance et ma fidélité éternelles.

Les dieux sont infaillibles. Ils ne se trompent pas. Ne commettent pas d'erreur surtout lorsqu'ils jettent leur dévolu sur un insignifiant mortel... Pourtant plus le temps passait et plus j'en venais à douter. Moi, une étoile céleste ? Cela ne se pouvait. Je n'avais aucun talent pour le combat. Je mordais lamentablement la poussière à chaque entraînement et ce même face à une étoile terrestre alors je ne pouvais être du même ordre que les nobles juges ! Je redoublais pourtant d'effort pour me montrer digne de la confiance du seigneur Hadès. Mais rien n'y faisait et lors de ce terrible jour où il assista à l'entraînement, ma nervosité ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Humilié, je quittais précipitamment l'arène en larmes. Tout à mon désespoir, je sentis soudain une main m'agripper le bras et me tirer dans une pièce sombre. Lorsque la lumière se fit, je reconnu Nikos, le chef de la garde.

\- Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, me dit-il sans préambule.

\- Moi ? M'étonnais-je. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis indigne...

\- Indigne de quoi ? J'ai remarqué ton désir ardent de servir notre dieu bien aimé. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu aimerais pouvoir l'approcher.

\- Comme chacun ici, mais... Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ? Je suis si mauvais.

\- C'est là le raisonnement d'un petit garçon... Sais-tu que certains dans ce royaume ont la chance d'approcher intimement notre seigneur Hadès. Aimerais-tu faire partie de cela ?

\- Oui évidemment ! J'en rêve ! M'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Et bien si tu le souhaites à ce point je peux t'y aider.

\- Vous feriez vraiment cela pour moi ! Que dois-je faire ?

\- Oh c'est très facile en réalité. Quelles petites faveurs aux bonnes personnes et ton vœu le plus cher sera vite exaucé. Alors acceptes-tu mon offre ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je vous en suis tellement reconnaissant.

\- Tu acceptes également de faire tout ce que je te dirais de faire sans la moindre discussion ?

\- Vous avez ma parole, si cela me permet de plaire à notre seigneur Hadès.

Le capitaine de la garde eut un sourire carnassier que tout à ma joie, je pris naïvement pour un encouragement. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Il me dit qu'on allait commencer de suite mon éducation et me fit me dévêtir afin d'être plus à l'aise qu'en tenue d'entraînement. J'obtempérais avec diligence. Convaincu par ses précédents propos et ardemment désireux d'enfin plaire à mon dieu. J'obéis également lorsqu'il m'ordonna de m'agenouiller et d'ouvrir la bouche, bien que trouvant cela très étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, se moqua-t-il. Un petit garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire de toi un homme.

Sans me laisser le temps de me défendre de cette raillerie, il enfourna profondément son sexe dans ma bouche. Je cru étouffer. Je tentais de me défendre mais il me tenait fermement la tête en m'assurant que ses pratiques étaient courantes aux enfers et que même notre seigneur Hadès en jouissait. Le doute me fit relâcher ma garde et il en profita pour appliquer des mouvements de va et vient sans la moindre douceur. Je détestais cela. Je voulais qu'il cesse. La sensation d'étouffement me fit couler des larmes. Cependant, je le cru à nouveau car j'avais entendu des gémissements similaire à ceux qu'il poussait dans les appartements de l'un des juges ou de d'autres spectres.

L'écœurement fut totalement lorsqu'il se libéra dans ma gorge. Mais je réprimais mon envie de vomir et avalais courageusement sous ses félicitations.

\- C'est pas mal pour une première, fit-il en me tapotant gentiment la tête. Je suis certain que tu feras bien mieux la prochaine fois. Pour l'heure, finissons ta transformation.

Il m'aida à me relever et me plaça appuyé sur une table, jambes écartée. Je tremblais comme une feuille.

\- Allez encore un tout petit effort de rien du tout mon garçon, et tu seras un homme.

La panique s'empara de moi lorsque je sentis son sexe entre mes fesses prêt à me pénétrer. C'était normal disait-il. Tout le monde faisait ça disait-il. Même notre seigneur Hadès... Je fermais les yeux en sentant ses mains se crisper sur moi... L'angoisse me tenaillait toujours... Je sentais sa respiration saccadée sur ma peau... La terreur me submergeait... J'entendais ses râles si rauques que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait alors qu'il n'était pas encore en moi. Soudain je ne le sentis plus. J'entendis un son mat qui me fit me retourner, curieux. Et l'effroi s'empara à nouveau de moi. Il gisait à mes pieds, crispé en un rictus d'horreur, les yeux exorbités, la bouche écumant de bave et de sang.

J'entendis à peine le tumulte à l'extérieur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le seigneur Hadès. Je vis du coin de l'œil les curieux suffoquer dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que notre souverain barricade la pièce de son cosmos. Il jeta un regard glacial au corps. Il avança vers moi en retirant son manteau. La scène semblait s'éterniser comme pour me laisser le temps de mesurer l'horreur de ma situation. J'étais nu, un cadavre à mes pieds et je ne réalisais que maintenant que j'allais me prostituer pour masquer mon incompétence. Qu'allait-il donc penser de moi ? J'avais tellement honte... La nausée me reprit et il s'arrêta juste à temps pour que je ne lui vomisse pas dessus.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin découvert ton talent spécial, fit le seigneur Hadès d'une voix douce.

Oui... Mon talent spécial... Celui d'une putain... Mes jambes refusant de me porter davantage, je m'écroulais au sol en sanglot... Une nouvelle nausée me fit encore vomir alors que je sentais notre dieu bien aimé m'envelopper de son manteau.

\- Ça va aller, me souffla-t-il le poison de ton aura est plus puissant que je ne le pensais mais tu as apprendras à le contrôler.

Il m'aida à me relever et à marcher hors de la pièce. Encore sous le choc, je ne comprenais pas qui se passait. Pourquoi n'était-il courroucé ? Et qu'était-ce donc que cette histoire de poison ? Il me soutenait tandis que je marchais tête baissée et certainement rouge de honte. Je ne sais ce qui me poussa à tourner la tête vers toi, mais notre seigneur Hadès suivit des yeux la direction de mon regard, il sourit et ordonna.

\- Valentine de la Harpie, reconduit Sylphide du Basilic à ses appartements et veille à ce qu'il se repose pendant que je lui trouve un professeur.

J'étais trop faible pour penser que j'aurais pu te tuer comme ce soldat qui m'avait abusé. Trop faible pour résister lorsqu'à ton tour tu m'enlaçais pour me reconduire chez moi où je vomis une fois de plus.

Alors que je regarde dans le miroir, la nausée me saisit comme à l'époque. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque éveil les souvenirs des précédentes incarnations nous submergent avec tant de force, tant de réalisme... En commençant par les plus mauvais... Le reflet qui me dévisage me dégoûte. J'ai dans la bouche le goût du sperme de ce capitaine à qui j'avais accordé ma naïve confiance et qui faillit me violer, auquel se mêlait le goût de poison de mon premier meurtre. J'entends ce jeune spectre abusé, marcher dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire me dégoûte... En quoi suis-je différent de ce Nikos. "Tes raisons sont différentes, tu fais cela pour son bien, pour qu'il comprenne le danger de ses actes", me souffle ma conscience pas assez convaincante pour chasser le dégoût.

Comme à l'époque, je me mets à vomir tripes et boyaux... Mais notre seigneur Hadès n'est pas là... Tu n'es pas là... Je suis seul avec ma honte... J'entends à peine le garçon frapper à la porte.

\- Tout va bien seigneur Sylphide ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je vomis à nouveau. Je pense à toi qui restas à mon chevet à l'époque. Où es-tu ? Où donc, si ce n'est pas les bras du seigneur Rhadamanthe. Je relève la tête vers le miroir. Le mépris a remplacé le dégoût... Gémis-tu lascivement ou hurles-tu son nom pendant qu'il te baise ? C'est entre mes bras que tu devrais gémir... C'est mon nom que tu devrais hurler pendant que je te fais l'amour. Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point je t'aime... Je te haïs pour cela ...

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiète ma proie.

Ma proie ?... Pourquoi pas après tout... Cet imbécile mérite une bonne leçon et je pourrais décharger ma frustration. Je me rince la bouche et sors de la salle de bain. Il est toujours nu et me fixe anxieux.

\- Vous ai-je déplu ? Souhaitez-vous me punir pour vous avoir touché sans permission ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il va se placer devant la table... Cette position... La même... Je le vois trembler... La nausée me reprend...

\- Je ne savais pas, je ne recommencerai plus, fait-il en s'écartant les fesses de ses mains tremblantes pour me faciliter l'accès.

C'est donc ainsi que cela se passe avec Cube... Je lui saisis le bras, l'écarte de la table et le gifle si violemment qu'il se retrouve jeté à terre, la lèvre ouverte et la joue tuméfiée.

\- Imbécile ! Craché-je en lui jetant ses vêtements. Rhabille-toi, rentre chez toi et reviens te présenter à moi demain à la première heure sans aucun détour. Tu m'appartiens désormais et je ne tolèrerais pas d'avoir une catin à mon service.

\- Je ne suis pas une catin, me fait-il penaud en se relevant.

Je gifle à nouveau et lui hurle.

\- C'est bien comme cela que l'on appelle les gens de ton espèce. Je t'offre une chance de laver ton honneur à mon service. Mais si tu préfères continuer à vendre ton cul pour une promotion qui ne viendra jamais, libre à toi. Je me paierais ta prestation nyeh ?, pas logique, lol mais pas ce soir, je ne suis finalement pas d'humeur à baiser un prostitué.

Ses yeux gris qui s'emplissent de larmes me déchirent le cœur. Je sais que j'ai été très dur. Mais je le devais avant que cela ne finisse très mal. Trop choqué pour penser à se rhabiller, il s'enfuit en serrant sa tunique contre lui. Je soupire et le suis discrètement jusqu'à ses quartiers. Je m'en voudrais qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre dans son état. Derrière la porte de chez lui, je l'entends éclater en sanglot. Je perçois aussitôt deux voix inquiètes, ses colocataires. Au moins, il ne fera pas de bêtise cette nuit, et je prie Hadès où qu'il soit pour que Kennett reviennent demain matin.

Honteux de ce que j'ai failli faire, furieux contre ce que tu es train de faire je n'ai pas le coeur à aller me coucher. Alors je me mets à errer sans but précis. Oscillant entre bonheur et révulsion à l'idée de te croiser. L'aile de Caïna où je loge est obstinément déserte à cette heure. N'ayant aucune excuse pour me rendre près de ses appartements, je me résous à rentrer chez moi le coeur déchiré par des sentiments contradictoires.

Les jours suivants se ressemblent cruellement. Tu évites mon regard comme j'évite le tien. À quoi bon lutter ? Je ne suis pas de taille face à notre seigneur Rhadamanthe sur qui tu poses des yeux si admiratifs alors que moi... La venue à l'heure dite de Kennett pour se mettre à mon service fut une piètre consolation à ces jours mornes où je résiste à passer ma frustration sur lui. Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris que je m'intéresse à autre chose que son cul, tient parole. Il ne se vend plus et fait preuve d'un zèle à toute épreuve pour me remercier. Mais quelle importance puisque toi seul compte.

Parfois, je sens que tu m'observes avec tant d'intensité que tu sembles me sonder. Pourtant ton expression demeure neutre... Les jours se transforment en semaines et j'en viens à souhaiter te voir me haïr plutôt que cette expression de curiosité que tu poses sur moi lorsque tu crois que je ne te regarde pas. Où sont donc allés les regards amicaux dont tu me gratifiais dans nos précédentes vies ? Cette situation me tue chaque jour davantage... A chacun de ces regards que tu poses sur moi... Que tu poses sur lui... Je maudis ce chevalier du poison qu'il a déversé dans mon âme... Je te maudis d'avoir fait de même avec mon coeur... J'ai beau faire des efforts... Tu m'obsèdes au point de me rendre aussi incompétent que le plus demeuré des gardes de Makino. Chaque jour, reproches et punitions tombent sous tes yeux emplis de pitié. Chaque jour, j'espère que l'une d'elles mettra fin à mon agonie. Et lorsque ce matin je reçois une convocation de Tatare en personne, je songe que ce rêve-ci va enfin devenir réalité. Aussi est-ce dans le bureau de notre seigneur Hades où le dieu a pris ces quartiers que je me rends avec assurance. Mais celle-ci, broyée par le cosmos écrasant du souverain intérimaire, vole en éclats dès mon entrée dans la pièce.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il se tient devant moi à visage découvert me permettant de distinguer une épaisse chevelure aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage, ainsi qu'un visage dur d'un âge incertain. Cependant, je n'ose le détailler davantage et reste docilement agenouillé, tête baissée, attendant ma condamnation.

\- Sylphide du Basilic, étoile céleste de la victoire sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

La question me décontenance tout autant que les accents de douceur de cette voix sinistre. Passée la surprise, je décide d'y répondre honnêtement.

\- Le seigneur Rhadamanthe s'est plaint de moi et vous allez m'exécuter pour punir mon incompétence.

\- Pas exactement. Rhadamanthe ne s'est pas plaint, cependant, ton incompétence comme tu dis est consigné dans le rapport hebdomadaire que j'exige des juges. Quant à t'exécuter, j'espère ne pas en arriver là.

\- Mon seigneur... Tenté-je, mais Tartare me fait taire d'un geste gracieux.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Hadès tiens à chacun de ses spectres aussi insignifiants soit-il. Mais certains font plus particulièrement sa fierté et tu fais partie de ceux-là. Alors je te conseille de te reprendre rapidement. Si tu devais persister, et bien... Je ne te tuerais pas car ta mort affecterait beaucoup Hadès, mais il serait dommage qu'une étoile céleste telle que toi soit employé à de basses besognes. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

\- Oui, seigneur Tartare, articulé-je avec difficulté tant à cause de cet effrayant cosmos que par ses paroles qui éveillaient en moi à la fois honte et fierté.

Comme il me reste suffisamment de temps avant de rejoindre mon poste au tribunal, je regagne mes appartements pour réfléchir. Allongé sur le lit, les pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit. Je m'attendais à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, douleurs bien insignifiantes à côté de mon âme torturée et au lieu de cela, je n'ai reçu que conseil, compliment et avertissement. Sans oublier la fierté de notre seigneur Hadès. Cette pensée à elle seule me remplit de bonheur. Tout comme servir le seigneur Rhadamanthe me rendait heureux avant ce jour maudit. Je secoue la tête et soupire. Si le seigneur Rhadamanthe ne s'est pas encore débarrassé de moi ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ton humiliante manie de voler à mon secours, toi qui en fin de compte l'a trahi au cours de la précédente guerre, il t'a bien gardé à son service.

"Ça c'est parce qu'il le baise" me souffle insidieusement ma conscience. Je secoue de nouveau la tête pour chasser cette pensée obscène qui m'obsède. Le seigneur Tartare a raison. Je dois me ressaisir. Je le dois à notre seigneur Hadès pour qu'à son retour il soit toujours aussi fier de moi. Et je ne vois qu'elle seule solution pour cela... Je dois t'ignorer et ne me concentrer que sur ce noble juge qui lui aussi me fit confiance en me prenant à son service. C'est donc avec détermination que je me rends au tribunal pour y prendre les ordres de mon supérieur.

Comme toujours, tu es là à me dévisager sans que rien ne trahissent tes pensées et mes résolutions commencent à fondre comme neige au soleil. Le seigneur Rhadamanthe aussi m'observe. Je dois donc me ressaisir et vite. Je prends une profonde et discrète respiration et reporte toute mon attention sur mon maître. À ma grande satisfaction, cela fonctionne. Il se dégage de lui une telle majesté que j'en oublie presque ta présence et pour la première fois depuis des mois, la journée se passe sans incident... Du moins, sans incident dont je sois la cause.

Bien qu'il y ait quelques... disons... Ratés, les jours qui suivent voient s'installer une nouvelle routine douce et pesante à la fois. Douce car exempte des habituelles préparations de guerre. Si ce n'est l'absence inquiétante de notre seigneur Hadès qui finalement ramené par les jumeaux divins, refuse de quitter ses appartements ou de voir personne d'autre que les jumeaux ou Tatare qui ne lui laisse pas le choix, il semble que les enfers soit revenus des millénaires en arrière, avant que les guerres avec la peste n'éclate. Nous pourrions presque les oublier si cette petite garce ne s'obstinait à venir flanqué de son stupide canasson. Mais elle aussi, notre seigneur refuse de la recevoir. Ah quel bonheur de sentir la déconfiture dans son cosmos lorsqu'elle repart. Il me sembla même un jour qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de ma bonne humeur. Pesante car l'inaction crée des tensions chez les spectres habitués à guerroyer. Cependant, les contrevenants sont vites remis aux pas par leurs supérieurs.

Oui je me sens de bonne humeur lorsque je me rends au travail. Après des semaines de dur labeur sur moi-même, je parviens enfin à l'ignorer pour accomplir les tâches qui me sont alloués par le seigneur Rhadamanthe. Et l'apothéose de ces jours glorieux est qu'il m'en félicita. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Ce jour-là, en passant près du bureau du seigneur Tartare, je sentis nettement une pointe de congratulations à mon attention qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois exactement que mes échanges avec la Harpie se limitent au strict professionnel. Ses regards scrutateurs m'indiffèrent. Comme avant, toute mon attention va au seigneur Rhadamanthe. Après tout, Valentine n'est qu'un subalterne comme les autres. Le fait qu'il ait été le valet de notre supérieur au cours de la plupart de leurs vies pré-spectres ne lui accorde que le droit de se faire sauter, droit que je pourrais sans peine obtenir si je le voulais. Comment ai-je pu avoir la stupidité de m'enticher de lui ? La vérité c'est que je pourrais avoir qui je veux parmi les spectres... Et même les juges, alors...

Alors, ce jour-là, lorsque je rentre chez moi après une nouvelle bonne journée, un mauvais pressentiment me noue les entrailles sans la moindre raison. Je stoppe sur le pas de la porte. Valentine est là, dans ma chambre, à m'attendre avec cette même expression indéchiffrable qu'il arbore depuis notre éveil en ce siècle et que je haïssais tant. Sa seule présence chez moi suffit à faire voler en éclats tous mes efforts acharnés. Je réalise combien je m'étais menti durant tout ce temps. Il ne m'indiffère pas comme je le pensais. Sous la carapace que j'ai eu tant de mal à me forger, le feu brûle toujours, plus douloureux encore maintenant qu'il est à nouveau mis à nu. Je serre le poing de rage et lui demande abrupte.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Il ne dit rien et commence à se dévêtir lentement avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Arrête ! Hurlé-je avec violence.

Il relève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux expriment soudain une grande lassitude et une telle tristesse qu'ils mettent mon cœur en miette.

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je ne suis pas idiot. S'exclame Valentine blême et torse nu. J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu me regardais depuis la précédente guerre... Alors je suis venu de donner ce que tu veux et... Si tu préfères me tuer, vas-y... Ma souffrance cessera enfin.

Le choc de cette déclaration me fait réaliser que, sous le coup de la colère, j'ai commencé à répandre mon poison. Je le rappelle à moi et demande sèchement :

\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux d'après toi ?

La harpie ôte ses derniers vêtements en disant.

\- Tu veux mon corps... J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu me déshabilles du regard.

Il est là devant moi, entièrement nu et je suis soufflé par sa beauté. Son corps fin et musclé s'harmonise gracieusement. Je le détaille tandis qu'il détourne douloureusement les yeux.

\- Ce regard... Me fait-il. Tu ne pensais qu'à me baiser... Alors que lui...

\- Pensais ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si veux toujours mon corps car à notre retour pour cette guerre, tu t'es montré si froid, si distant que j'en venais presque à bénir Athéna d'avoir scellé nos âmes. Je n'aurais pu supporter davantage que ces quelques jours. Et ce fut encore pire après notre résurrection. Je reconnais que... Non je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai agi en mon âme et conscience durant la précédente guerre, pour le bien des enfers. Notre seigneur Hadès l'a compris et m'a pardonné. Mais notre seigneur Rhadamanthe ne veut que l'excellence, alors... C'est bien pour cela que tu l'aimes, crie-t-il avant de finir dans un souffle. Que tu le vénères...

\- Tout comme toi ! Lâché-je froidement.

\- Je voudrais tellement lui ressembler. Être aussi parfait que lui. Cela me semblait être une utopie... Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives toi aussi à son service. À tes côtés, je me sentais important, j'avais l'impression que tout était possible... Et puis, il y a eu ses regards... Et j'ai su... Tu as compris que tu ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Alors tu t'es mis à me désirer. À me vouloir... Me mettre dans ton lit était devenu une obsession... Puisque tu ne pouvais l'avoir lui alors tu contenterais de moi... Je vais donc te satisfaire, dis-tu avec résignation en t'installant sur le lit. Je m'efforcerais d'être silencieux, ainsi tu arriveras peut-être à imaginer que tu lui fais l'amour.

En t'entendant débiter ces sornettes, je sens à nouveau une colère froide enfler en moi, menaçant de me submerger. Ainsi donc, tu es venu te jouer de moi... Et bien tu vas être servit. Je vais te prendre toute la nuit avec tant de force que tu ne t'en relèveras pas et je recommencerai encore jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores d'arrêter... Mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu avoues cette odieuse mascarade. Je serre de nouveau les poings de rage mais ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

Tes yeux accrochent alors les miens avec la force du désespoir.

\- PARCE QUE JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME À EN CREVER ! Hurle-t-il avant de finir dans un murmure à peine audible. Alors si me faire l'amour en pensant à lui te rend heureux, cela me suffira. Et si je dois en mourir, qu'importe car mourir dans tes bras sera pour moi la plus belle des morts.

Sous le choc je reste silencieux tandis que tu t'installes à quatre pattes sur le lit, jambes écartées pour me recevoir. Cette position humiliante me fait soudain prendre conscience non seulement de ton précédent laïus mais également de tous ces signes que je n'ai pas compris. C'est moi que tu aimes pas lui.

\- Idiot ! Lâchais-je autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je m'assois sur le lit derrière toi et t'enlaces. Je t'oblige à te redresser contre moi... À te blottir contre moi... Je peux sentir ton corps trembler contre le mien... Je ne veux plus te lâcher de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Alors que tu attends mon bon vouloir, je te murmure à l'oreille.

\- Tu te trompes... Ce n'est pas à lui que je vais faire l'amour, mais à toi... Et uniquement à toi. Parce que je t'aime Valentine... Je t'aime à en crever.

Et alors que sous l'effet de la surprise tu te retournes, Bénissant Dokho, je capture tes lèvres pour un baiser où se déverse toutes les émotions qui se bouscule en moi ainsi que tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi... enfin libéré.

Fin.

* * *

*Raybould de l'Upiri, l'étoile terrestre de la cause est un Spectre présent dans l'entourage de la famille Walden. Il est le valet de Christ, la cousine de Rhadamanthe, elle-même spectre. Celle-ci parvient à contrôler son étoile maléfique et décide de contenir son pouvoir. Ce personnage n'apparaît que dans Saint Seiya ~ The Lost Canvas.


End file.
